Religion
Religion: * “Any practiced Catholic would cross themselves upon entering” (Build God, Then We’ll Talk, P!) * “Join a monastery, go out and preach on Manic Street” (20 Dollar Nose Bleed, FOB) * “I don’t believe in God, you don’t believe in us” (DESTROYA, MCR) * I Constantly Thank God For Esteban (P!) * “You and God both got the guns, when you’d shoot I think I’d duck” (Hurricane, P!) * “Oh, I’d confess, I’d confess, in a room where I’m blessed” (Hurricane, P! noteworthy is that in the next line it says “But he didn’t come and speak to me”. “He” is not capitalized, so it is not important enough to be part of the chart, but it deserves and honorary mention because the song is about a homosexual coming out, so religion would come into play.) * “A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it’ (Sugar, We’re Going Down, FOB) * “Yeah, we’re all too small/smart to talk to God” (Behind the Sea, P) * “I’d chime in with a haven’t you people ever heard of closing the godd*mn door?” (Sins, Not Tragedies, P!) * “Out the back door, godd*mn, but I love her anyway” (Miss Jackson, P!) * “This ain’t a scene, it’s a godd*mn arms race” (This Ain’t A Scene, FOB) * “To get, get on St. Peter’s list” (Rat A Tat, FOB) * “When the world ends, will God go down with it?” (What A Catch, Donnie, FOB) * “This is gospel, for the fallen ones” (This Is Gospel, P!) * “Alone as a little white church in the middle of the desert getting burned” (Rat A Tat, FOB) * “I’m praying for love in a lap dance” (But It’s Better If You Do, P!) * “How in God’s name did I survive? (Turn Off The Lights, P!) * “If God’s the game you’re playing, well, we must get more acquainted” (E: Playing God, Paramore) * “You can kill me, kill me, or let God sort ‘em out” (American Beauty, FOB) * “So hum hallelujah, just off the key of reason” (FOB) * “I pray for your name on the Ouija Board, and your naked magic, oh dear lord” (Where Did The Party Go, FOB) * “When faith is left to prove, it’s all you have to lose” (E: One of THOSE Nights, The Cab Fact: This part was sung by Brendon Urie, featured in this song along with Patrick Stump!) * “Tell the truth, and God will save you” (Bulletproof Heart, MCR) * “Angels made from neon and f***ing garbage” (Na Na Na, MCR) * “I wrote the gospel on giving up” (This Ain’t A Scene, FOB) * “Ain’t no preacher gonna save me now” (Party Poison, MCR) * “Say your prayer, say your prayer” (Guys Like Us In Prison, MCR) * The Patron Saint of Liars and Fakes (FOB) * “I love you in the same way, there’s a chapel in a hospital” (Hum Hallelujah, FOB) * “Preach all you want, but who’s gonna save me?” (Thanks for the Venom, MCR) * “By the grace of God” (Hang ‘Em High, MCR)